To Love Elsa
by Chocola98
Summary: Old tales are altered causing the once loved Guardians to be feared. Jack and Elsa are told that love will be the one to rewrite the stories. The only question is, how? (Sequel/stand alone to "To Save Elsa")
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_Unseen in the background, Fate was quietly slipping lead into the boxing-glove.  
-P.G. Wodehouse, _Very Good, Jeeves!

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be noticed?" the girl asked. Her cheeks were rosy, giving her a natural glow. Her soft auburn hair fell down her back in soft waves, and her lips tilted up at the ends, making it seem as if she was constantly amused, With ever changing gray eyes, they contrasted strikingly with her youthful look and held endless knowledge and wisdom.

The boy looked up from his book and cocked his head. "What do you mean Kat?" His white hair glowed under the light and stood up in all directions. Instead of giving him a disorganized and disheveled look, his hair only accentuated his facial features-especially his green eyes. They were extremely pale and glinted every time he turned his head. He was tall and lean, with slightly pointed ears, creating an overall exotic look that made heads turn everywhere.

"I don't even know what I mean Night. It's just… I want people to know who I am. Kind of ironic isn't it? I'm the one who brings attention to others, yet I'm always hidden in the dark," she replied somberly.

The boy got up from his chair, and held the girl against his chest.

"But you always shine the brightest in my eyes Kat," he whispered.

She only nodded, but thought to herself: _But sometimes, it's not enough._

He kissed the top of her head, and left the room, leaving her staring at the blank page in front of her. She rotated the quill in her hands, and sighed.

_It's not fair. I deserve more than this. _

She looked over at the various books and scrolls spread across the room.

_It's not fair._

Looking down at the quill, she snapped it in half.

_No more._

A shadow passed in front of her eyes and disappeared.

"Who's there? Is it you Night? You know I don't-"

The girl gasped as something hit her in the chest, and fell to the ground. The girl would get the attention she craved, but little did she know that it would be the cause of her downfall.

* * *

_Oh man, I am so sorry guys. Writer's block hit me so hard and I literally had no idea of where to start. After a lot of thinking, I decided to change the whole storyline, so the sneak peek is probably not going to be in the story. In the time that I was inactive though, I hit 200+ follows on 'To Save Elsa' so thank you so much! Also, this title is temporary. I really wanted to upload this today, but didn't have any idea of what to call this :P_


	2. I: Coming Back

_Thanks so much for the feedback guys! I know that that prologue was pretty unexpected, but trust me I have something big in store :) In the mean time, here's chapter 1! It starts off from where I left off at 'To Save Elsa' and for those that are reading this as a standalone, basically, Elsa just came back from the dead after being shot by an arrow of Pitch. As I stated in the summary, you really don't need to read 'To Save Elsa' to know what's happening since the plotlines are so different, but if you want a better understanding of Jack/Elsa's relationship, I would recommend reading it :)_

Chapter 1

* * *

_Farewells can be shattering, but returns are surely worse.  
__Solid flesh can never live up to the bright shadow cast by its absence.  
Time and distance blur the edges; then suddenly the beloved has arrived,  
and it's noon with its merciless light,  
and every spot and pore and wrinkle and bristle stands clear.  
-Margaret Atwood, _The Blind Assassin

* * *

"Jack," Elsa breathed.

Jack took tentative steps toward her as he propped his staff against the wall. He approached her slowly, and once he was face to face with her, he embraced her as sobs racked his body.

"Elle… y-you're here."

"I'm here," Elsa whispered as she caressed his face.

His eyes roamed all over her face, touching her with an invisible hand. Elsa leaned into his embrace and breathed in his scent. She clung on to him as he held on to her. In that moment, time stopped and the only two people existing in the world was them.

Jack looked into Elsa's eyes as he leaned into her lips and brushed them faintly.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that," Jack spoke against her lips.

"I'm sorry Jack. I saw everything… I'm so-"

Jack stopped her from talking with a glare, "Don't be sorry for what you did Elle. You gave me life. You saved me, so don't ever be sorry. You have no idea how much I love you Elle, and I meant what I said, today, tomorrow, forever."

Elsa smiled until her cheeks felt like they were going to burst.

"Jack Overland Frost, you have my whole heart in your hands. I love you. Now about that kiss?"

"I live to please you my Queen," Jack chuckled as he grasped her waist and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

"Anna?"

Anna looked up at the sound, and dropped the quill in her hands, spreading the ink across the paper.

"It's official. I'm going crazy," she said to herself.

"Anna? It's really me," Elsa pleaded.

"Not only do I see my dead sister, but she's talking to me. Excellent." Anna whispered.

Elsa approached her sister, but Anna retreated against the wall.

"This is not happening," Anna muttered to herself.

"Anna it's me. Please," Elsa's said as her voice cracked.

Something in Elsa's voice seemed to snap Anna out of her stupor.

"Elsa? Is that really you?"

"Yes," Elsa cried.

Anna and Elsa embraced each other tightly. Anna pulled back to look into Elsa's eyes.

"How is this possible? I don't understand," Anna asked.

"I-I don't know, but what matters is that I'm here right now. Oh my goodness, I missed you so much Anna. I'm so sorry that I didn't say goodbye," Elsa spoke as the tears ran down her face.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you're here right now." Anna laughed as tears streamed down her face, "I don't even know what to say right now."

"I know me too," Elsa smiled, "We really are lucky… Escaping death seems to be a running family trait."

"Yeah… except for Mama and Papa…"

"About that… I saw them while I was 'dead' and Anna, they couldn't be more proud of you. They also told me to give you their approval of Kristoff. They really like him…"

Anna covered her mouth with her hand as she sobbed. Elsa held her tight as Anna let go of her sorrows.

"There are others I want to show you Elsa."

"Lemme guess... The extremely adorable children you have?"

"How'd you know?"

"Being dead has its perks," Elsa joked.

"Of course," Anna laughed, "I can't believe that you're here right now... I feel like this is just a dream."

"I'm back Anna, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

* * *

_-North's workshop-_

"Elsa, you are back! So nice to see you again. Manny told us!" North bellowed.

"Oh honey. I knew it wasn't time for you to leave us," Toothiana squealed as she hugged Elsa.

Sandy, meanwhile, spouted out random signs and stood with an expectant smile.

"Thanks Sandy," Elsa replied. "What did he exactly say?" Elsa whispered into Jack's ears.

Jack chuckled as he whispered, "He said he's glad to have you back."

"Oy! Elsa! Good thing you're finally here. Poor mate here's been sulking around. The Guardian of Fun wasn't even fun anymore. This boy was a train wreck! Good to have you back," Bunny said next.

"Bunny!" Toothiana reprimanded.

Elsa felt something unfurl in her stomach. "Is it true?" she asked Jack.

Jack somberly nodded. "I didn't know what to do after you left Elle. It's okay now that you're here. Please just… forget about it…" Jack bid.

"How can I forget about this Jack? I did this to you!"

Jack grabbed Elsa and looked into her eyes. "Elle, it's okay. Please."

Elsa relaxed as the tension seeped out of her shoulders. Still, she looked at Jack with wary eyes.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes Elle._

_Hmm, guess this thing still works._

_Yeah… guess it does. I like it. _Jack winked.

Elsa smiled.

"What's going on between you two?" Bunny asked.

"Hmm?" Elsa asked.

"This thing" Bunny motioned between them, "There's something there."

"Oh did I forget to mention? Elle and I can communicate telepathically. Bet you wish you could do that don't ya?" Jack teased.

North laughed. "Anyway, Elsa, Manny wants you to take oath today."

"Oath?" Elsa glanced at Jack.

"Why the Guardians' Oath of course," Toothiana replied brightly.

"I don't understand…"

"Manny brought you back to become Guardian," North explained.

Elsa seemed to process this before alarms rang in her mind. "Wait right now? But I'm not ready!" Elsa argued.

_Don't worry Elle. I wasn't ready at first too, and so I didn't take the oath for a long time. Biggest mistake ever. I'm right behind you Elle, I know that you can do this._

_Are you sure? This seems so rushed. I don't know Jack… What if I fail? I was never good with children._

_Okay first of all, you're not good with children because you've never played with them before. Trust me, the ice powers help a lot. _

_But Jack… This is too sudden. I literally just came back from being dead!_

_Just trust us. There's definitely a reason why Manny's being so urgent. _

Elsa stared into Jack's eyes. Jack nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa replied, "Okay."

"Wow she has bigger balls than you mate," Bunny winked at Jack.

"Shut it Kangaroo."

"Bunny."

"Kangaroo."

"Oh will you two stop it?" Toothiana exclaimed as she fluttered between Jack and Bunnymund.

"Come Elsa, we will take you to center of workshop," North said.

Once everyone gathered around the center, North took out a worn out leather book that was held together by thick strands of twine.

North cleared his throat and asked, "Will you, Elsa, former Snow Queen of Arendelle, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

Before she replied, Elsa felt an unknown presence press the feeling of certainty into her heart as she replied, "Yes."

As she said the word, a blue glow emitted from around her, swallowing her whole. Once the glow faded, she stood there in an intricate dress with a crystalized bodice. It fanned out from her waist, and swished around every time she moved. Instead of being one shade of blue, it seemed to reflect all colours of blue. Her hair was twisted up with strands falling and gently framing her face. She was a Guardian, and she was going to do whatever it took to protect the children and those around her, even if it meant sacrificing herself.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I know, it was pretty short, but I needed to publish something :) The plot will really start picking up by the next chapter I promise. Until next time!_


End file.
